


The Awakening

by Profitina



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: I have a lot of theories about Mimi Deluca and this happened.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho, Noah Bracken/Isabel Evans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	The Awakening

The first time she was abducted, Mimi Deluca was walking home from the movie theater after seeing Independence Day. Will Smith was her favorite actor and had done a lot of alien themed movies lately. In her opinion, he was so much sexier in Independence Day than Men in Black. The things she would do to that man. Maria had stayed across the street at the Crashdown Cafe playing with Liz and Rosa while her mother went to a scary grown up movie since she was only 7. Arturo was always more than happy to watch Maria. She was well behaved and the children were so busy playing that they stayed out of trouble. Mimi was munching on her left over popcorn as she crossed the street when she was suddenly blinded by a white light.

She passed out and woke up on some sort of aircraft on a futuristic looking bed with white sheets. A tall, dark and handsome man stood above her watching her reactions closely. “Hello? Where am I?” Mimi looked around for some sort of indication of where she was but she had never seen an aircraft like this before. She must have hit her head or something because when she looked out the window, it was dark with stars like they were in outer space. But that wasn’t possible.

The man approached her bed and reached out to place his hands on either side of Mimi’s head, scrunching her springy black curls. Mimi gasped as she was shown images of what looked like humans fighting in ways that definitely were not human on a planet with purple skies. Then, she received images of the man with a beautiful blonde woman followed by images of a man with curly brown hair and his strawberry blonde wife. These people looked vaguely familiar but she couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Lastly, she received images of what looked like eggs with children that looked like Maria’s classmates, Isobel and Max, being loaded in the strangest spaceship she had ever seen along with an egg containing a child she had never met before.

She looked up into his eyes, trembling as the man started searching her mind for glimpses of the newest children to join Roswell elementary. He found images of Isobel and Max silently watching the other children but not really engaging with them. He frantically searched through her mind looking for any other evidence of how his children were doing but found none. Mimi hadn’t really gotten to know them yet. Pausing on a memory of Mimi delivering an order of take out from the Crashdown to Jesse Manes and Sheriff Valenti, Mimi was filled with a feeling of rage then just reappeared in the street across from the Crashdown. It was as if nothing had happened, except her popcorn was missing. Mimi looked around confused. She wasn’t sure what had just happened to her.

———————————

Every other Earth year, Zan descends to scan Mimi’s mind for signs of his children to be sure they are prospering and watch them grow. He checks to see if they are happy and if they have imprinted on anybody. After all, every kingdom needs its king and Max can’t return to save his people until he is grown and has found his mate. Ideally, Isobel and Michael will find mates as well. Isobel is literally his beautiful little princess and Michael was carefully bred to be a warrior and scientist. The Alighting is when the Antarians finally come back to Earth to bring the children and their family’s home to take over the throne and bring peace once again to their planet. It can not happen until all three are finally grown, have picked their mates and are ready to bring salvation to Antar. It is their destiny.

And so, Zan spends decades periodically flipping through Mimi’s mind. Each time, Mimi is scrambled cognitively but that is collateral damage to him. He needs to keep watch for signs the children need help or are ready for the Alighting. By the time Max is 12, he has imprinted on a beautiful little girl with tan skin and long dark hair. His daughter is popular and pretty, just as he knew she would be. And then, his little warrior Michael returns to Roswell and Zan catches his first glimpses of him. At about this point, Mimi buys an antique necklace with a rare desert flower that prevents abductions. 

He isn’t able to catch a glimpse of his children again until Mimi gifts the necklace to her daughter when she is 18. Max is finally more or less grown, but the girl he has bonded to is missing from her memories for the next decade. He watched Isobel become a pillar in her community just as she was bred to be and he is so proud. Years later, he watches her wedding to a man that looks a lot like the enemy in Antar. But he hasn’t aged and she looks so happy. It must just be a coincidence. He rarely catches glimpses of young Michael but when he does, he is drunk and fighting. He hasn’t found his way yet. 

Mimi continues to deteriorate each time he searches her mind. A decade later, Max’s mate comes home and they are so close that they must have performed the bonding ritual. Isobel’s mate disappears and she doesn’t seem particularly upset about it as if it was not the right one. He receives contradicting information about Michael as if he can’t decide which human he wants to be his mate. And most disturbingly, he finds no further evidence of Max. The criteria for the Alighting is almost met but where is their Salvation? He detains Mimi for weeks frantically searching her memory for something he has missed. Something has gone terribly wrong with his children.


End file.
